


Everything Will Be Fine

by goldendrabbles



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendrabbles/pseuds/goldendrabbles
Summary: "We can do this, M’Baku. Do you trust me?” T’Challa soothed, raising his head to look at M’Baku.





	Everything Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet I wrote a while back but never uploaded, enjoy!

They had finished dinner and were currently walking down a snowy path outside the Jabari Land’s palace. T’Challa, who even after all this time still wasn’t acclimatised to the cold weather, had one of M’Baku’s large capes draped over his body. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, taking in the sights and occasionally glancing at one another when M’Baku finally spoke up:

“You’ll stay for the night? Not that I want you around for longer.” M’Baku teased, giving T’Challa that slightly smug grin that made T’Challa’s heart skip a beat.

“Oh please, you’d love it if I stayed.” T’Challa snorted playfully, taking M’Baku’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers together. “Only if you agree to coming to stay with me for a night or two in Birnin Zana. I love the visits, but I want more time with you. What are you worried about? Our people knowing? Our states aren’t enemies anymore.” He said gently and M’Baku looked away for a moment. It wasn’t exactly a secret that the two leaders were dating. In the beginning the gossip had been rife about the two, but neither of them made any comments regarding the matter.

“I know... I’ve just never been good at _this._ I’ve always been told I’m either too clingy or too distant.” He said gruffly, his expression sour. T’Challa wasn’t deterred by this, there was obviously something deeper. “Come, there’s a cliff edge nearby, we can sit there.” M’Baku said after a couple of seconds had passed. T’Challa nodded and let the other man lead him there.

Their ‘relationship’ had started some time after M’Baku had aided T’Challa after the whole Erik fiasco. T’Challa had never felt so drawn to someone, he hadn’t even felt that way with Nakia- even when he was deeply in love with her. T’Challa always felt safe with M’Baku. M’Baku was home and comfort.

When they reached the cliff edge M’Baku released T’Challa’s hand and used his foot to sweep off some of the thick snow from the edge so the rock was visible. He then took off one of his cloaks and set it on half of the space he had cleared. M’Baku sat down on the portion of still exposed rock and gestured for T’Challa to sit beside him on the section of cloak-covered rock. T’Challa had watched as M’Baku cleared the snow and set his cloak down, T’Challa’s heart fluttering when he realised M’Baku had laid the cloak down solely for him to sit on.

“The cloak is wide enough for the both of us to sit.” T’Challa tried to reason as he looked at M’Baku, not wanting his lover to sit on the freezing rock.

“I know, but that is not the point, now sit.” He gently commanded, not leaving any room for any further objection and watching as T’Challa finally sat down on the cloak.

“Now, talk to me.” T’Challa pleaded lightly as he looked at the other who had now turned his attention to the small patch of snow he had missed.

M’Baku sighed deeply, his legs dangling off the edge as his fingers pressed into the aforementioned path of snow. “I don’t want to ruin what we have.” He said solemnly, and T’Challa looked at him.

“What, by making things official? You wouldn’t be ruining anything. You mentioned about others saying you are allegedly too clingy or distant, right? I know that’s not true...” T’Challa explained, his voice smooth and kind. M’Baku had thrown up his walls again, but T’Challa knew it was just a front. It had been hard for them to even reach naturally being affectionate with each other, T’Challa knew M’Baku was scared.

“I don’t know if I could commit to you the way you deserve.” M’Baku mumbled, but T’Challa heard it as clear as day. “Not that I could ever be unfaithful to you- I’d never even dream of that. Just that I believe you deserve better than me.” M’Baku continued, eyes still trained on that small patch of snow.

T’Challa took a deep breath, resting his hand gently on the side of M’Baku’s face, his thumb pleasantly stroking his cheekbone. “M’Baku… There isn’t better than you. How can there be? The way others have spoken about you is incredibly false. You are attentive, considerate, sweet, and thoughtful. I don’t ask to receive my favourite food and flowers from the Jabari when I’m overseas, yet you do it anyway. You have become so open-minded about my outreach programmes, along with Shuri’s inventions and my annoying habit of voicing my thoughts aloud to you.” T’Challa shuffled a little closer as did M’Baku.

M’Baku let out a snort at that last point, glancing at the other and shaking his head in amusement- though not enough to shake the hand from his face. “You’re truly an angel, you know that?” He let out a low chuckle, his expression remaining sombre. “And that’s why I’m not good enough for you, I cannot be. I’m too hard-headed, too stubborn and crude. I’m surprised you’d leave someone like Nakia for me.”

It was T’Challa’s turn to shake his head when M’Baku mentioned Nakia. “You two are different people... Is this about her? You think Nakia is better for me than you are? You are completely wrong if you think so. I feel something for you that I never felt for her, you are in my blood, M’Baku, you are in my veins. You can’t top that. If you’re worried about what my people will think- don’t be. The only person’s opinion that matters regarding you as a partner is mine. Sure, you like to sing obnoxiously loud in the shower and sometimes your massive bicep almost smothers me in my sleep, but those are things I love about you, do not feel inferior. Bast and Hanuman knew what they were doing when they put us together.” T’Challa spoke sincerely, removing his hand from M’Baku’s cheek in favour of wrapping his arms around the man’s large bicep and resting his head on his shoulder, feeling M’Baku’s strong arm wrap around his waist.

For M’Baku it wasn’t about Nakia specifically. He had mentioned her because of the snide comments Queen Mother Ramonda liked to add whenever T’Challa wasn’t quite listening which were usually about how she thought Nakia was more suitable for her son.

“And you know how to cook yams just the way I like.” T’Challa added, earning a divine sounding laugh from M’Baku.

“It’s been easier for you to come hide away with me up here since you can just say you’re handling matters abroad. Even with everything that has happened, your people still think of me as a brute. It is just harder for me to be seen in Birnin Zana, which is why I only like visiting for a few hours and prefer to stay in the palace. If I hadn’t saved your life I’m sure your mother would have thrown me out herself upon seeing us sauntering around together outside of the Council’s meetings. Only now is Shuri on a friendly basis with me and sure, the Dora Milaje have blank expressions, but they seem extra blank for me. It feels as though I am under a microscope when I am there.” M’Baku exasperated and T’Challa took note of his frustrations, he would do anything to make M’Baku comfortable as M’Baku had done when T’Challa first started visiting. It hadn’t been much easier for T’Challa but M’Baku had ensured that it was.

“I’ll make the necessary adjustments to make your visits as comfortable as possible- I promise. I just ask you to stop being so critical of yourself, I really do not like it. Since you have joined the high council, the other members have begun to take a liking to you. Just as I do, they see how bright and intuitive you are and they value your opinions. The tensions between the River Tribe and Jabari Tribe that come have decreased significantly, and I’m even hearing stories of fish being exchanged and other goods... We can do this, M’Baku. Do you trust me?” T’Challa soothed, raising his head to look at M’Baku.

M’Baku felt himself melt at T’Challa’s words and felt as though nothing in that moment could be better. “Without a doubt. Glory to Hanuman.” M’Baku murmured, cupping T’Challa’s cheek and pressing a kiss to his plush lips. “You are simply magnificent, my love.” He said wholeheartedly, his expression soft and content as he admired his lover.“I will try for you. I guess you are staying for the night then.” He beamed and T’Challa nodded happily, resting his head back on M’Baku’s shoulder.

They sat in a pleasant silence, just watching the sun disappear behind the snowy mountains and T’Challa adored it. The rhythmic sound M’Baku’s calm breathing and slowly darkening sky accompanied with the chilly fresh air made T’Challa feel complete.

Everything was going to be fine.

 


End file.
